


P.O.S - Nyx's New Vessel

by Hypnofeet, Timegal25



Series: Persona One Shots [113]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 14:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15632583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnofeet/pseuds/Hypnofeet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A P.O.S featuring Mitsuru Kirijo and introducing Nyx: The antagonist of Persona 3.In this One Shot, Mitsuru is chasing after Shadows which ends in her capture.





	P.O.S - Nyx's New Vessel

Deep in Tartarus , Mitsuru Kirijo panted as she chased a Shadow, sweating after following it for a while. It was unnatural for a Shadow to run from her.  
“Come back here, damn thing!” She called out.  
It turned a corner as Mitsuru followed, her heels clicking on the ground. However, once she turned the corner, multiple Shadows were waiting for her, jumping onto her. Mitsuru fell to the ground, her energy drained from the previous battles as well as chasing after the Shadow. They moved and wiggled around her body, spreading her limbs apart, like she was restrained to a medieval device. Mitsuru shook, seeing a few of the Shadows tapping against her heels. Mitsuru looked confused, seeing the Shadows removing her heels, exposing her red nail polished feet. A few other Shadows sliced at her top.  
“Y-Yamagishi!” Mitsuru cried out. “I need help, now!”  
There was no answer as the Shadows played with her feet, tickling and scrubbing them, making her laugh hysterically. The Shadows continued, one of them removing her bra as many played with her feet.  
“S-Stop!” Hehehehe!” Mitsuru laughed loudly.  
Mitsuru could hear footsteps heading towards her as she laughed, many of the Shadows tickling all over her body now. Suddenly, Yukari and Fuuka approached them, Fuuka going dark red as Yukari tried to get them off Mitsuru, her laughs echoing across the floor.  
“H-Help me!” Mitsuru begged, giggling away.  
They both tried to help, only for Fuuka to be knocked out, enveloped by Shadows as Yukari was dragged away by bigger Shadows.  
“No! Hahahahaha!” Mitsuru cried out.  
She then felt herself dragged away, only watching a pile of Shadows on top of Fuuka and Yukari being dragged the other way. Mitsuru blacked out, doomed...

Some time later, Mitsuru had awakened in a large bedroom, nude. She sat up, putting a blanket over her body. How did she get here? And why was she naked? Before she could question further however, a tall figure walked in, a white mask on their face, wearing like a crown on their head.  
“Hello, my fellow mortal.” It spoke.  
“... Who are you?” Mitsuru questioned.  
“Nyx.” It replied.  
“N-Nyx!?” Mitsuru gasped, trying to find her weapon and summon her Persona.  
“Do not bother. I have taken your weapon away and disabled your Persona.” Nyx said, approaching her.  
Mitsuru was paralyzed in fear, unable to move. Nyx put its hand on her cheek, stroking it and then grabbing her chin.  
“Curious that the Shadows chose you.” Nyx said.  
Nyx looked over Mitsuru, throwing away the blanket as Mitsuru stood in the nude.  
“... Yes, you’ll be perfect. They were right to choose you.” Nyx nodded.  
“F-For what...?” Mitsuru gulped.  
“Being my new Avatar.” Nyx smirked.  
Mitsuru’s eyes widened, shaking violently.  
“Would you like that my dear mortal?” Nyx asked.  
“Please don’t hurt me!” Mitsuru cried out.  
“Or what?” Nyx asked, lifting her up by her leg, looking at her barefoot. “Well?”  
“I don't know!” Mitsuru cried out.  
Nyx laughed, throwing her onto the bed.  
“You fear me.” Nyx licked its lips. “Good girl.”  
Mitsuru only stared, shaking.  
“Now open wide so I can enter your body.” Nyx commanded.  
Mitsuru did as she was told. With no weapon or Persona to fight back and the fear of Nyx, how could she refuse? She opened her mouth slowly, shaking.  
“So you want this, huh?” Nyx questioned with a grin.  
“Y-Yes...?” Mitsuru questioned, gulping.  
Nyx floated to her, climbing on top of her.  
“You love being possessed don't you?” Nyx smirked.  
“Yes...” Mitsuru blushed a little.  
While this wasn’t the ideal scenario at all, Mitsuru did have a slight fetish for possession.  
“Say it, like you mean it!” Nyx ordered.  
“I love being possessed!” Mitsru moaned.  
Nyx chuckled.  
“You will tell me what else you love.’ Nyx commanded.  
Mitsuru stuttered, blushing even more.  
“You will tell me or I'll enter your body!” Nyx laughed.  
“I... I love being affected by statuses!” Mitsuru submitted.  
Nyx waved its hand.  
“Dormina.” Nyx casted.  
Mitsuru’s head fell back as she snored, in a deep sleep. Nyx smirked, slapping her gently.  
“Dazzler” Nyx casted.  
Mitsuru’s head swayed as she twitched. She giggled, dizzy.  
“Hehe, I see stars...” She looked up at the ceiling.  
“Pulinpa!” Nyx casted.  
Mitsuru drooled as her eyes crossed.  
“Now Marin Karin!” Nyx casted.  
Mitsuru shook, brainwashed as Nyx laughed.  
“Interesting.” Nyx smirked. “Now I cast Evil Smile!”  
Mitsuru blinked as she trembled, full of fear. Nyx rubbed her hair as she shook more.  
“Perhaps, I need a new vessel.” Nyx sighed happily. “I could use you as my pet...”  
Mitsuru looked at Nyx, confused but scared.  
“However...” Nyx grinned as he forced her mouth open, diving into it.  
Mitsuru shook, moaning loudly as Nyx’s influence took a hold of hers. Mitsuru shouldn’t be enjoying this, but she couldn’t but help get aroused by being possessed, no matter who it was.


End file.
